


Head in the Clouds

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #110: Clouds.Warnings:Fluff and nonsense.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #110: Clouds.
> 
> **Warnings:** Fluff and nonsense.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Head in the Clouds

~

“That one resembles Headmaster Snape,” says Scorpius. 

Lily squints. “Which?” 

“That one! See his nose?” 

Shifting her head off Scorpius’ lap, Lily stares. “I suppose. That other one resembles a Puffskein.” 

Scorpius scoffs. “All clouds resemble Puffskeins.” 

“Or Slytherins?” 

“Wench,” Scorpius says, tone affectionate.

Lily smirks. “You know, when you suggested we ‘look at clouds’ I assumed you meant something else.” 

“Something—? Oh!” Scorpius blushed. “You wouldn’t…mind?” 

Huffing, Lily pulls his face down to hers. “If I minded, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Scorpius grins against her lips. “Fair enough.” 

And as they kiss, the clouds float above them, forgotten. 

~


End file.
